


Destiel and Sabriel Gym AU-listening in

by cl93



Series: Gym AU [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Human, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Background Destiel, Background Kevin, Crushes, Eavesdropping, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gabriel Has a Crush, Gabriel/Sam Winchester-centric, Gyms, Human Castiel, Humor, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mild Sexual Content, Oneshot, POV Sam Winchester, Personal Trainer Dean, Personal Trainer Sam, Pre-Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Runner Castiel, Sabriel - Freeform, Sexual Humor, Short & Sweet, cas/gabriel brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 19:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6297376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cl93/pseuds/cl93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean work at the gym where Cas and Gabe work out.  While showering, Sam overhears Gabe telling Cas about his crush...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiel and Sabriel Gym AU-listening in

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing! 
> 
> Hope you like it :)
> 
> Comment/kudos/bookmark if you like (or if you have any opinions to share)
> 
> Also- should I turn this AU into a series, the next one focusing on Destiel maybe?
> 
> Check out my Destiel 'The Bodyguard' AU, I Will Always Love You!
> 
> Thankies <3

“Gabriel, I still fail to understand why you have insisted on joining my gym; you hate working out and even if you didn’t, there is a gym right around the corner from your building!” 

From the showers, Sam could easily hear the conversation in the changing rooms; the gym where he worked was quiet at 2pm on a Tuesday. 

“Cassie, c’mon, don’t you think it’ll be fun to work out with your favourite brother” 

So, the familiar voice was Castiel Novak, a regular who was on good terms with Sam and the rest of the staff, but the man Cas called Gabriel was obviously new. Sam smiled at that; it was always good for business to get new clients. 

“Gabriel, really? You know I don’t talk when I run.” 

That was definitely true- Castiel’s routine was like clockwork. He plugged in his earphones and ran solidly for an hour before hitting the showers and leaving, most days with only a smile and nod to the staff member on the desk. Although when Sam’s older brother Dean was working, Cas would venture a quiet ‘hello Dean’ alongside his smile. Sam began shampooing his hair, bypassing the generic own brand stuff the gym supplied, instead using what Dean called his ‘girly crap’. Screw what Dean said, Sam loved his hair. As he massaged the shampoo into his scalp, he heard Gabriel speak again. 

“Okay Cassie, so you got me…I’m going to be straight with you; well, as straight as a proudly, flamboyantly pansexual god such as myself can be!” 

Sam choked back a laugh at that. This guy sounds like he could be a colourful addition to the gym community. 

“y’know when I gave you a ride last week when your car was in the shop?” 

Cas didn’t reply, but Sam assumed Gabriel must have received some kind of acknowledgement, as he ploughed on, 

“well…You see, as I waited for you to drag yourself out of the shower, I saw someone I would definitely enjoy sharing some physical recreation time with, if ya know what I mean” 

Sam was definitely interested now. He tried to recall if anyone mentioned seeing someone with Cas last week, wondering who it was that had caught this man’s attention, but nothing came to mind. 

“Oh god, Gabe! No matter how infatuated you are, I still have to come here after your fling crashes and burns. I like the people here and I don’t want to have to deal with the aftermath, remember how awkward things were around Kali?” 

“Hey! Who says it’s going to crash and burn? Who even says it’s going to be a fling? For all you know, he could be my soulmate.” 

Sam, again, chuckled to himself at Gabe’s dramatics, but at least he could now narrow the list of potential candidates down to men. 

“Gabe, you don’t even know if he’s single…or interested in men, for that matter!” 

“Yeah, well…that’s where you come in Cassie!” 

Sam heard a groan, which is pretty much how he would respond if Dean asked him for details about some new crush. Gabe, however, must have puppy dog eyes as good as Sam’s because Cas was soon relenting. 

“Fine, fine! What did he look like? Was he even staff? Because otherwise I probably don’t know him.” 

“He was wearing one of those shirts that the staff wear, so I guess he must have been…oh Cassie, you have no idea! He is an Adonis!” 

Sam rolled his eyes at that; from the very limited knowledge he had of the man that seemed like such a Gabriel thing to say. 

“He’s tall, like really tall” 

That doesn’t really rule anyone out, thought Sam, most of the male staff are pretty tall, except maybe Kevin. 

“And oh my god, those muscles! I swear his biceps rippled as he moved” 

“Gabriel, it is a gym-all of the men working here are strong.” 

“Cassie, this man is beyond strong. He looks like he could throw me round a bed without breaking a sweat” 

Luckily, Sam’s gasp was drowned out by Cas’ shocked cry of “Gabriel!” 

“Sorry, Cassie, but it’s true…and his hair” 

Sam listened intently- this could narrow it down. 

“He has this amazing long, flowing brown hair, and the most captivating hazel eyes.” 

Sam’s jaw dropped. The only guy with long brown hair and hazel eyes is him, no-one else even comes close to fitting that description. Suddenly, the fact that he heard what was (as far as Cas and Gabe knew) a private conversation, didn’t sit right with him. Sure, they could hear the shower and theoretically be aware of someone else’s presence, but they didn’t know he could hear them…and Gabriel certainly didn’t know the object of his affections could hear every word he said. But the longer he stayed in the shower the more awkward it would be; they would have to see him leaving and know he was in there the whole time. The best option is just to act nonchalant, pretend he didn’t hear anything. 

Bracing himself for a potentially awkward encounter, Sam shut off his shower and wrapped his towel around his hips, before walking into the main body of the changing room. The two Novaks immediately stopped talking (but not before Sam heard the words 'lick', 'proportionate' and 'bounce') and turned to face Sam. Castiel’s jaw dropped as his eyes flickered between his brother and the man who his brother was just fantasizing about out loud and in graphic detail. 

“Eh, hey Cas, good to see you man. Who’s your friend?” 

Sam’s breath hitched when turned his attention from Sam to Gabriel: he was perfect. From his height (just right for Sam to lift as they kiss) to his hair (Sam could vividly imagine running his hands through it) to his caramel coloured eyes (which Sam could gaze into for hours). 

“This is my brother, Gabriel. Gabriel, this is Sam, one of the fitness instructors here.” 

Gabe could barely tear his eyes away from Sam’s chest to look at him properly. Eventually he collected himself and flashed Sam a flirtatious grin. 

“Hey Sammy” 

Sam smiled warmly back, 

“Hey Gabe”.

<3  



End file.
